I Love You, Severus Snape
by Hated Angel
Summary: Me and my best friend go to Hogwarts, we are 3rd year Gryffindors.. um.. I don't want to give it all away.. please read... PS- More Chapters To Come, PLEASE REVIEW
1. Intro Me and Tiegha

Title - I love you, Severus Snape  
  
Author - Hated Angel  
  
Disclaimer - I own Myself, My best friend Tiegha ((pronouced - Tia)) owns herself. J. K. Rowling Owns all things in the Harry Potter universe. Oh.. and Chris Knix owns Himself.  
  
Rating - PG-13, mild swearing in some chapters.  
  
Summery - Me and my best friend go to Hogwarts, we are 3rd year Gryffindors.. um.. I don't want to give it all away.. please read...  
  
Author's Notes - I have changed my last name for my own safty. Same with Tiegha. The last name I gave myself is pronouced how its spelt, and the last name I gave Tiegha is pronouced Cody.  
  
* * *  
  
I woke up really early this morning. Probley because I didn't sleep. At all. Its just my nature. But thats okay because my best friend, Tiegha Cote, wakes up at excatly midnight. So it givess me someone to talk to. I stumbled into the bathroom to examine the 'Aurburn Afro' that it my hair. Its not really and afro, its just a little curly mixed in with alot of frizziness. Nothing a little gel wont cure. I blink the sleepy-ness away, like I do every morning to look at my brown eyes. Plain-old-jane Brown eyes. I wish I had Tiegha's eyes. Green, and cat-like, very neat looking.  
  
My name is Cheyanne Hunt. My parents are Muggles from America, I was born in America and later moved to London. I hate my American Accent more than anyone can imagine. Me and my best friend Tiegha are 3rd year Gryffindors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have a crush on my Potions professor, Severus Snape. Not that he knows, all the better. I don't want him to know. Tiegha is dating Draco Malfoy. A 16 year old Slytherin, we are only 13. Good for her. And I know your probley saying a Gryffindor and A Slytherin can never be together but, hey, times change.  
  
So, after my shower I get dressed and then I sit on my bed and wait for Tiegha. At the great hall, during breakfast, I practally drool over Snape. Not that he notices. All the better. But sometimes I wish he would just notice me. Thats when Tiegha snapped me out of my little dream world.  
  
Tiegha has extreamly cat like faceal features. She has brown curly hair and green eyes(which I think I have stated before) So, anyways...  
  
"Your doing it," She said taking a bite of something. I was still looking at Snape, so I didn't exactly know what she was eating. But what goes into her stomach isn't important. (unless its a million dollars, but thats another story) I sighed.  
  
"Doing *what* excatly?" Snape took a drink of what-ever was in his goblet. I sighed dreamily. Everything about that man is sexy. The only bad thing is I seem to be the only one who thinks so.  
  
Tiegha smacked my shoulder so I turned around and raised an eveybrow like Snape does sometimes. Ever since I saw him do it, I started to do it. "Staring at Snape," Tiegha hissed. I rolled my eyes. Tiegha knew I liked Snape. I don't get why staring at him is such a big deal. "Yeah so?" I replied. Tiegha choked on her drink. When she finished coughing she narrowed her eyes at me and whispered. "Someone could see you. What if Draco sees you? Its embarrasing!" I shot her a mind-your-own-buisness death glare and got up from the table. Potions first thing in the morning. I smirked. My favorate class.  
  
I sat in the front row, at a table in the coner in potions class. I can stare at him and still be a 'Gryffindor's Distance'. Meaning, Gryffindors (To quote a Ron Weasly) never want to get to close to ahem.. 'that greasy git'. 'Git' wasn't the word he used, but its more appropiet. I never swear unless I am *really* ticked off. Back to class..  
  
We were assined a simple potion today. It was a Knock-Out Potion. In actuality, its a complicated potion, but Professor Snape simpled it up, so instead when we tested it it would only knock us out for a cuple of minutes. As I cut Madoosa Hair, I looked to Professor Snape. Tiegha, my partner, elboed me in the side. She does that everytime I get distacted. Rather annoying really.. and painful. I pass the Hair to Tiegha and start to stir the Cauldren. The liquid inside was the perfect color, we had done everything right. Professor Snape never notices though. I do wish he would notice how perfect our work is.  
  
Sometimes, if I'm in a really depressed mood, While I stir the cauldren I'll pray silently - "Notice me. Please Notice me." Today was one of those days. As my eyes followed Snape's billowing body I chanted silently - "Please, just notice me. For one minute of my life. Notice me. Please, oh please notice me." Snape *did* notice me. Not in the way I wanted tough. He spun to face me and snarled "Get back to work!" I wanted to die. "5 points from Gryffindor for not keeping your eye on your work Miss Hunt." I was still staring. I didn't want to die, I wanted to die painfully. I muttered a "Yes Sir" and directed (with much energy) my tear stinging eyes to the cauldren.  
  
I sighed. Today was going to be a long day. 'Please, notice me like I'm not Gryffindor scum' I thought. I didn't even notice as Tiegha added the last ingredient to the Potion and it started to boil. "Hey.." Tiegh wisphered, filling a flask to be brought up to The Potions Master. "What?" I asked. "You gonna be okay?" Tiegha asked. Tears were still threating to pour down my cheek. "Yeah.." I awsnered hoarsly. Hoarsly, and too loudly. Snape heard. "Miss Hunt, Miss Cote, 10 points from Gryffindor for Disrupting the glass. Would you like a 0 for the day? Or are you just trying to get on my nerves?" He bellowed. What a sexy voice. Too bad I'm usually getting yelled at with it.  
  
Now, I normally don't get into truble, it was one of those days. I could tell it was going to be a long day. "N..No Sir." I awsnered in a shaky hoarse voice. "Were Sorry Sir, it wont happen again" Tiegha said. I took the flask and brought it to Snape's desk. He looked up at me, Oh I wish he hadn't. Those eyes always get me. And they got me. My hands started to Shake as I handed it to him. Only it never made it to him. It shattered and got all over his Desk. "I am so Sorry." I wisphered. "30 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR MISS HUNT!! CLEAN UP YOUR MESS!" Snape yelled. Oh Gods was he angrey. I could only nodd and mutter a cleaning charm. Tiegha brought up another flask. I shakedly walked back to my seat.  
  
Yes, this was going to be a llllllooooooonnnnngggggg day. 


	2. Chapter 2, A Wanted Detention

Title : I Love You, Severus Snape  
  
Author : Hated Angel  
  
Disclamer : I am me, Tiegha is she, Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. Laverne and Shirley's theme song belongs to Norman Gimbel and Charles Fox. Facts of Life Theme Lyrics belong to Alan Thicke, Gloria Loring and Al Burton.  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Chapter : 2  
  
Authors Notes : Thanks for the reveiws all. They are appriciated. Sorry this took so long, I had writers block. Plus, I was waiting for a new chapter to 'The Suduction of Severus Snape' by Marie Goos. I think everyone should read that. It is Seriously Funny. Around the 7th Chapter you need to read her 'Really Bad Eggs' to better understand it. It really is funny.  
  
* * *  
  
The ONE night I get ANY sleep, I wake up screaming. Why me? Why ALWAYS me? Oh well, I don't recall what I was dreaming about but it had something to do with Snape and Dumbledore having... well.. they were... see the thing of it is... they were haveing.. um.. Urgh. SnapeAndDumbledoreWereHavingSex! There. I don't mind gay men, in fact, there nicer than most men. But Snape adn Dumbledore.. were just..uh..Not ment for each other.  
  
So, now I'm in the shower, feeling the warm water on my body. Thinking. Well, I'm not more so thinking, I'm letting my mind wander. It keeps comming back to when Professor Snape yelled at me. When I think about that, it makes me angrey, really angrey. I did say sorry, and it was an accident. He had no reason to yell at me. I want to yell at him for yelling at me, but being the timid, shy person I am (on most days) I can't yell at him. Well... at least not in public. Mabey I should try to get a detention? That should be easy enough, although I never ever have gotton a detention. Sometimes I think McGonagall is dieing to give me one though, I think she dosn't because I'm a gryffindor.  
  
That brings up another thing that makes me angrey. House compition and house Sterotypeing. Its wrong. Its immoraly and inhumanly wrong and I hate it!! Tiegha does too, I think...  
  
Speaking of Tiegha, I belive, at this moment in time, She is sitting on her bed trying to tell my fourtune with Tarot Cards. From the sound of it shes not having such an easy time. At least today was Friday. I had some easy subjects today and potions!! This weekend was a Hogsmeed Weekend. Yay.. I guess. So, where did I leave off? Oh yes.. shower.  
  
When I let my mind wander I often start to sing in the shower. Its honestly not my fault. I don't relize I do it until my thoughts are interupted with the song I'm singing. And Its usually a stupid song, take this morning for example - without relizing it I started to sing the 'Laverne and Shirley' themesong. When I finished that I went on tho sing 'The Facts of Life' theme song. Thats when I woke Ginny up and I relized I had been singing. And yes, I am known to take showers that are more than an hour long.  
  
So, after the shower and after Tiegha burned her Tarot cards, we had Breakfast. Yadda Yadda Yadda, nothing much there. Tiegha picked off my plate and I picked of hers, without asking. She didn't ask eaither, Just a habit we developed. You want something on your bestfriends plate, take it.  
  
So, class after breakfast was.. transfiguration. Oh no! Oh well.. Today well.. I wasn't really paying attetion to what we were learning today. I was sorta.. I don't know, lost in my own mind. I spent most of my time thinking of a way to get detention so I could talk to Professor Snape about yelling at me. I had Potions after lunch, lunch.. The perfect time for Tiegha to talk me out of getting a detention and ruining my record. Everyone calls me a mini-Hermione, which I hate because I think Hermione could lighten up, alot.  
  
So.. lunch.-  
  
Whilest eating I fainally came clean to Tiegha about my idea. Bad idea. She loved it. The only 'bad part' to her was something like "But do make sure not to ruin Draco's head of house reputation. I mean, Don't hurt Draco's feelings, and do try not to say anything mean about the Malfoy name will you? I plan to have that name in the near future, well, of course after we graduate. But what a name. Don't RUIN it for me!!" I swear, if Tiegha was asked if the earth revolved around the sun, she would say 'No, the earth revolves around the love life of Draco and Myself.' and If she ever found out I said that, she would kill me. Literally.  
  
Then came potions. What could I do to get detention? Lavender Brown and Parvti Patil always complain about getting points taken away for talking, but (and to quote the Gyffindor Slut Lavender) 'He only dosn't give us detention because hes soooo patention with us sixth years, that git.'  
  
Are they trying to get detention? Well, here goes nothing. I turned to Tiegha when Snape started his lecture and waited until he paused to catch his breath when I said "Hey Tiegha, I didn't catch a single word he said." Mabey I should have re-phrased my words. Snape looked directly at me and said "Miss Hunt, mabey you would hear them better in detention?" Yes! Detention. I summed up my Gryffindor curage (which is very little) and said "Well sir, I don't know. I don't think I've heard those words in Detention before." I never had detention, so I wouldn't know what words teachers DO use in dention. My fellow Gryffindors (save Tiegha, because she knew what I was doing) gasphed.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor and detention, 8 pm tomarro." What was the 50 points for? Tiegha must have picked up to my confusion because she asked "Sir, I can understand detention, my friend does have a mouth," I glared at Tiegha as she continued "But why did we lose 50 points?" Snape sneered. Sexy. Wait, I'm in truble, okay, not so sexy at this moment in time. "Because your friend is an insufferable Gryffindor twit," Snape said. My mouth droped as tears formed in my eyes. I would not cry.  
  
I wanted to strangle Snape. This was a Hogsmeed weekend no less. I need Hogsmeed, it relives stress. Remember when I said I don't swear unless I'm having a really bad day? Well, its a really bad day. So.. Snape is the biggest ass-fucking Bastard I've ever had the displeasure of seeing! Now, you know and I know I don't mean that, but I have to let re- pressed anger out someway or another.  
  
Oh Well, at least I got my detention. 


	3. Chapter 3, Mischief, Yelling, and A Pain...

Title - I love you, Severus Snape  
  
Author - Me  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
Disclaimer - Blah blah not mine blah J.K. Rowlings.  
  
Chapter Summery - I go to detention, shout at snape, and get injured....  
  
A/N - Writers block, broken toe, hair-cut, RPG, sorry I couldn't update. I had alot of things on my 2-Do list. Here is the long-awaited Detention.  
  
Special treat - I sorta reveal my feelings to Snape, and alot more than he needs to know...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, todays the big day. BAD big day actually. I wanted to not be hated by Professor Snape, I just wanted to tell him that I thought taking points from Gryffindor for being a Gryffindor was wrong and unjust. Easyer said than Done. Trust me.  
  
Also, I was nervous. Bad. Bad bad bad. When I'm nervous, I eat. I eat about 3 times my weight. So I had to occupy myself, and what better way to do that then to involve myself with Tiegha and Draco? Excatly.  
  
I started my 'involvment' -which was later named 'mettling' by Tiegha- by following them around outside. It was saturday and we had Hogsmeade. Well, they did. And they occupied their time by roaming around outside until it was time to leave.  
  
I wasn't really in a goody-goody mood, so everynow and then I caused a little..mischief. It was all in good nature, like when Draco was about to touch Tiegha's but, I sent a spell at her ass to make it smoke. Poor Draco and Tiegha.  
  
When dinner fianally did come I had set about 3 things on fire (incluing Tiegha's hair, accidently of course!) and gotton Draco snagged 7 times on whatever was around him. When dinner did come, Tiegha didn't know who did all those 'Horrible' things to her, I didn't bother to tell her it was me.(until much later, of course).  
  
So, dinner, right. I offically re-nouced my 'vegitairian' status when I saw they actually had American food. While everyone else poked and prodded, me and Tiegha dug in. I ate a whole Pork Lion(nervousness) and had 4 glasses of pumkin juice. For desert I barley touched my pudding. Tiegha ate it. She didn't even ask before she picked, but I don't mind. Its a habit we best friends devolped. If you want something on the others plate, take it.  
  
Tiegha left a little early wishing me luck. She and Draco were staying overnight at a Hogsmeade hotel. In seprate rooms of course. I changed their reservations so they would have seprate rooms. I hope I made them happy (NOT!)  
  
Okay, so I left a little early to. I was scared stiff, and the dinner I had was NOT doing me ANY justice. At all. Next time I plan to eat less. Much less. And to think, I only weigh 95 pounds. Getting ready was not easy.  
  
I hacked off my chest lenth (it grew) hair until it was slightly higher than my shoulders. I took off 3 inches. I think it was a positive change.  
  
Now for clothes... I put on a new shirt and tie (what can I say? I'm a messy eater even if I don't mean to be.) Then I found one of Tiegha's busness skirts and put that one. Thank Gods we weigh about the same. I made sure my robe was buttoned tight. When I looked in the mirror I applied make- up.  
  
Only a little, light pink lipgloss, light lavender eye-shadow, and a touch of blush. Tucking my hair behind my ears, I examined myself once more and thought - 'God how did I get sorted into Gryffindor? I have no courage. I'm a wimp.' But looking at myself, I could see I looked somewhat like I knew what I was doing. Then I grabed some high-heels.  
  
I removed my socks and put on the red & gold heels. They were a Chirstmas present from my Fashion-centered sister Michelle. Gryffindor colors. B-e-a- utiful. And it made me taller. I went from 5'3 to 5'5. Snape is 6'4. These heels might not do me as much justice as I thought they would, but it worked all the same.  
  
So off to my detention. I walked rather quickly in my opion, I couldn't help but think that what I was doing would get me into a load of truble I didn't want. In my head I kept reapeting 'Unfair and unjust,' why? Because I thought I might get so nervous that I would forget why I was there.  
  
I arrived at the door and didn't knock. It was about 7:45 in my guess. My dention was 8, I didn't want points off for being early. Thinking about the fact that he probley would take points off for being early made me mad. Very mad. Perfect timing for a spark of bravery. I knocked, keeping time I knew it was 8 o' clock sharp.  
  
"Enter" I melted. Bad me. Very bad me. And when I did enter, things only went downhill. He was sitting at his desk with his arms crossed, leaning back in his chair with a small strand of hair in his eyes. The EXACT position he was in in a dream I had about myself and him. Lets just say there are other things Snape's dungeons can be used for. (Well, in my fantasy's that is...)  
  
"Erm.. Professor Snape," I said quietly. Damn me being shy.  
  
"You will be re-arranging the jars on the shelfs in my office. Alphabetical order. No magic."  
  
Well, that got to the point. I rushed to do my detention, which I thought I had earned until I got there and relized how hard it actually would be. I got to work, although it was difficult -as I had imagined- not knowing what some of the jars contained and what-not. Those are the jars I made guesses on where they go.  
  
When I was through I set off to my self-punishment. Thats what it was really. Professor Snape looked up and spoke-  
  
"Done?"  
  
"Erm..er..yeah."  
  
"You're free to go then."  
  
"Uh.. Professor, I don't want to go."  
  
"Excuse me Miss Hunt?"  
  
Blast of Curage. That tone was menacing. Perfect.  
  
"You are excused. I want to discuss you.. er.. injustment towards us Gryffindors. You take points off us just for being Gryffindors. Its immoraly and inhumanly wrong and-"  
  
"Miss Hunt, the way I treat my students is for me to decide, not you. If you happen to think my treatment is..'unfair' then, as Slytherins say - 'Deal with it'."  
  
Grrr. Bastard. Big Bastard. Flames..yes. Tears... not. Mixed emotions. Then I lost controll over my mouth and feet. They began to do what they want. I cleared my throat and said in the loudest voice I could manage-  
  
"How dare you, you self-important Bastard!?!?! How the fuck dare you! I actually was doing well in your class till you had to show your bloody fucking attitude with me. I was the ONE gryffindor who NEVER said a single bad thing about you. EVER! I stood up for you when they called you names and joked about you, and I stood up for you when they said that the 10 points you took off was unfair. I told them I deserved it because I could be a twit at times. And then you go acting all 'high and mighty' on me! I can't belive I actually had a crush on you! I can't belive I loved you!"  
  
Snape's mouth dropped. He regained composure quickly and ask in a shaky voice-  
  
"Y..You had a..you were in love with me?"  
  
I growled my awsner- "Duh!"  
  
He narrowed his eyes and spat "Liar! 50 points from Gryffindor for being a potty-mouthed liar you dirty little wench!"  
  
Okay. I was crying now. How dare he?  
  
"How dare you call me a liar! I really did love you, to bad monster/bastards can't love back." Then I ran out of there. And Snape chased me. He actually chased me. I can't run in heels very well, and he has longer legs. Good thing I think on my feet.  
  
He was just about to grab my shoulder when I darted down the nearest corridor and ran stright for the astronmy tower.  
  
I curled up in a coner and cried. I sobbed and I heard noises other than my own. Turns out Ron was makeing- out with Lavender Brown up here. I guess she really has been-the-rounds. Tisk Tisk Ron, what would Hermione say?  
  
So I sobbed and sobbed, They didn't even stop snogging to ask me what was wrong. Ignorant jerks.  
  
When they fainally did ask I told them to leave me alone and I charged head first towards to door. Right when I was about to open it, it opened itself. Or.. Someone opened it. I was still head first, and the door crashed into my head sending my flying across the room.  
  
The last thing I remember is person with black hair in black robes (Snape..couldn't be..) with strong arms picking me up like a baby before I blacked out. 


	4. Chapter 4, 'Without Love'

Title - I Love You, Severus Snape  
  
Author - Me  
  
Disclaimer - I own Me, Tiegha owns She, JKR owns Harry Potter universe. The Song Directors of 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' own the song 'Without Love' which Alan Rickman sings with Juliet Stevenson.  
  
Chapter - 4  
  
Authors Notes - I am SO sorry I havn't updated. I've had this here since Easter. BTW - My Birthday is April 27th. ALSO, I havn't updated because, well, basically I've put myself in a box (not literatly speaking). I was trapped with all My Alan Rickman stuff and I didn't do anything for a whole week. I missed school, I barley ate ANYTHING. The only thing I've updated was my LJ and I've lied about Tiegha on there. I've said that she is taking ballet classes but the truth is I've locked her out. I've been locking people out one by one and it took me a while to just.. get myself out. I've been so depressed. So here is a Depressing chapter. Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I opened my eyes and was met with a sharp pain at the top of my head. My arms and legs were numb, I didn't think I was paralized because I felt like I had been druged.  
  
I took a deep breath which brought more pain to my head. I couldn't remember what in the world I had done. Well, I did remember but it was extreamly foggy.  
  
Snape was sitting in a chair at the other side of the room next to McGonagall. "Excuse me." I said in a weak voice. Snape shook and opened his eyes. He sneered. I glared. McGonagall opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"I'd like to know what happened, if you don't mind." I said, doing my best to sit up. McGonagall glared at Snape, stood, nodded to me and left. I was begging to worry. Snape shifted and said "Thanks to your own stupidity, you have landed yourself in the hospital wing."  
  
I glared. He was calling me stupid. "No shit sherlock." I said, "What the hell is wrong with me? Oh, and I got a killer headach so why don't you try to lower your voice, maybe to a nicer tone? The tone you usually use isn't helping much, really." I did my best to sound british, sounding stupid.  
  
Snape rose and eyebrow "Ten points from Gryffindor for-"  
  
"Profanity." I finished for him. Honestly, you say ONE swear word and they get the Scotland Yard on you. Snape glared more and said "You.. 'cussed me out' and liyed to me, then ran before your detention was over. I chased you, found you, opened the door and smacked into your head. Then I congered a strecher, picked you up, you blacked out, I put you on the strecher and now your here."  
  
Man was I fumming. "I'm not here for my own 'stupity' as you so eliqently chose to phrase it. Its your fault! You are the one who ran into my head. If you hadn't called me a lyer, I wouldn't be here!" I rolled over and glared very intensefully. At the wall.  
  
Snape grumbled. No reply from him.  
  
About a breakfast later me and Snape sat in silence. Dumbledore said since it was his fault and hes yet to apologize he has to stay and 'take care of me' until he says sorry. Snape didn't want to say sorry, so he stayed put. Sometimes I would just like to strangle that man.  
  
I hate silence. No body I cold talk to. Madam Pomfrey was in another room intirely with a 7th Year Slut who had managed to get herself Pregnant. The concleing charm wore off when she went into labor. Now she passed out. And to think, I thought I was bad!  
  
So, to break the silence I started to sing softly. It was a depressing song.. if you look at it that way, but it was the only song I knew if I was singing on porpose.  
  
"Lonelyness. Is the coat you wear.." Snape looked up at me. I imagined the cello playing. Da da da dun da, da da dun. "A deep shade of blue, is always there.." I wispered. Snape narrowed his eyes, then turned to look out a window.  
  
"The sun ain't gonna shine anymore. The moon ain't gonna rise into the sky. The tears are always clouding your eyes, when your without love." I hummed the 'baby' part. Snape was.. swaying lightly from side to side? Freaky.. but cool!  
  
I continued with my song, singing a little louder "Emptyness... Is the place your in. Theres no more to lose, and no more to win." The paino would enter about here.  
  
"The sun ain't gonna shine anymore. The moon ain't gonna rise in the sky. The tears are always staining your eyes" I took a deep breath to finish "When you without love" I could've swore Snape sang the last line with me softly.  
  
I wish the bastard would sort his damn feelings out! 


	5. Chapter 5, Scary Snapey!

Title - I Love You, Severus Snape  
  
Author - Me  
  
Disclaimer - I own Me, Tiegha owns She, JKR owns Harry Potter universe.  
  
Chapter - 5  
  
Summery- Its Sun. My Birthday is Tues. I've been in the Hospital wing since Saturday night when I blacked out.  
  
Author's Notes - *raises right hand and touches 'Truly Madly Deeply with left* I solemly swear on Mr. Alan Rickman that I will update as often as possible.  
  
To Reveiwers- Queen of Zan: You are not rude! Okay? Its better to get these kinda things out. I bottle alot of junk inside me and it leads me know- where. I'm glad you said something. Anyhow, I DO have a spell-cheaker, just, sometimes I'm in such a rush that I forget to use it. I will try more often though. Thanks for the compliment (about the story line)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I rolled over onto my back, then back onto my stocmach, then back onto my back. "Make up your bloody mind." I heard Snape wisper. He can be so creul. I threw a pillow at him. It hit him right in his big 'bloody' nose that he should keep out of others 'bloody' bussness.  
  
He threw it back at me. I took this aportunity to have a bit of fun. I picked up a pillow and threw it at him whilst saying (rather loudly) the words "PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!!"  
  
Snape threw the pillow at me and stood up. "Are you hungrey?" He asked. I nodded. "Poppy, can we have some lunch?" Snape called to the door that lead to the room Madam Pomfrey was in. I rolled my eyes. Snape could've conjured something instead of bothering madam Pomfrey who was with a paintent. How Rude!!  
  
Madam Pomfrey poked her head out and nodded saying "You get your own lunch" then she dissapeared back into the room. I sat up fluffing to pillows I had behind me. "Right." Snape waved his wand and a plate full of.. cucumber sandwitches appeared on my bedside table. Cucumber.. yuck. I like Veggies, but not on sandwitches. Oh well, theres a frist time for everything. Snape also coungered up some Orange Juice. What a combination...  
  
I reached for a sandwitch at the same time as Snape. For the same sandwitch. Snape grumbled and pulled his hand away. "Why do I have to be stuck here?" He muttered to himself. I smirked taking a bite and saying (after I swallowed) "A simple apology and you can be on your way. In fact, I feel fine." I know it was far from the truth but still.  
  
"You have to stay here until your better. Fine doesn't cut it." Snape said, grabbing a sandwitch. "Ya know, I hate it when people want things to be perfect. It makes me want to yell because my faimly has never been perfect. My Birthday is the day after tomarrow and my grandmother sends me a 5$ cheak I can't use, and the excat same birthday Card she gave me last year! Word. For. Word. EVERYONE on my dad's side is dropping dead, one by one! My mom's side doesn't even know who the hell I am! My Aunts and Uncles eaither have Cancer or some sort of Syndrom. And I've got a best friend who doesn't spend 5 minutes with me compared to the 5 hours She'd rather spend with Malfoy! I bet Tiegha doesn't even know its my birthday tuesday!" I was yelling. I didn't mean to. "So fine will just have to do!" I stood up getting ready to leave when Snape stood. I'm 5'3 without any shoes, compare that to the 6'4 Snape is and the rabid dog look on his face, you can only imagine how scared I was.  
  
"Listen here, Runt!" Snape said, basically pinning me to the bed. I was shaking, thats how scared I was. "You should apriciate your life, no matter how crummy and low it is because things could be worse. I was told to watch you and that is precisly what I am going to do! You WILL stay in this Wing until you have made a FULL recovery! Do you understand me?" He spat. My mouth moved but no words came out. It took me a few seconds to get the words "Yes Sir." Out.  
  
Snape went back to his chair. I couldn't stop shaking. I really couldn't. Then Tiegha walked in. "Hey Chey, I heard about your head. How'd it happen?" She walked right up to my bedside. I was totally stunned. I was numb in every inch of my body and I was still shaking with fright. I swalled (rather hard) and turned to Tiegha, whilst plastering a fake smile on my face.  
  
"I..I... ran into...a.. a... closed door." I lied. Tiegha touched the bandage on my head gentle. "Ouch. How'd you run into a closed door?" Tiegha asked. "I..er.. was so very tired after Detention.." I kept thinking then added quickly "Which went okay, it wasn't tourture." Snape looked up as I continued with my fairy tale "And I was a little dizzy and I tripped over my own two feet and I feel face first into a door...that just happened to be closed." I shruged.  
  
Tiegha tapped my nose with her finger "Silly girl, you're always so clumzy." What gotton into Tiegha? Wait, I don't want to know. Thinking about Draco and Tiegha, I REALLY didn't want to know. Tiegha smiled and handed me a sketch pad and a box of clored Penciles with an eraser. "Thanks" I said. I love to draw. This is so perfect.  
  
"Whats Snape doing here?" Tiegha asked. I bit my bottom lip, then said "He.. he.. brought me lunch and since Madam Pomfrey is Busy he.. he...voulenteered to take care of me." Tiegha looked sceptical "Voulenteered?" She asked. "Well, Dumbledored thought it was a good Idea so..so.. Snape decided to do it." I nodded agreeing with myself. Teigha shrugged. "Well, I've got to go, me and Draco are Skinny- I mean were going swiming in a small spot not to far from Hogsmead." Tiegha started for the door, I rolled onto my stomach when I heard Snape say "Miss Cote, Wait up a second please."  
  
This was intresting.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Tiegha asked.  
  
Snape wisphered while he talk to Tiegha -  
  
"You know Miss Cote, your Best Friend's birthday is comming up the 27th, and the way I see things you havn't done anything. Either you are very mean or you are insenseitive and forgot. Friends should not forget others Birthdays. Its rather humiliateing and I do hope you get her something...nice." I could tell he was discusted at the word 'nice' but..  
  
How sweet anyways. "Yes Sir." Tiegha said.  
  
I could hear her footsteps as she left down the hall.  
  
"You lied. Therefore proveing your title as a Liar" Snape said smirking, crossing his arms and sitting down.  
  
Under my breath I muttered (So he couldn't here) "And you just did something nice, proving that you are not a bastard, as much as people think you are."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing.". 


	6. Chapter 6, Happy Birthday to Me!

Title - I Love you, Severus Snape.  
  
By - Who the hell do you think? Hated Angel. As in, ME! Me you idot! ((lol))  
  
Disclaimer - JKR owns all things Harry Potter, I own me and Tiegha owns she.  
  
TO MY REVEIWERS - Queen of Zan - You are not rude.  
  
dragonwing : 'I seriously doubt a student would cuss out her professor' This story is based on what I would actually DO! I HAVE cusses out a teacher before. But, I will try to keep Snape in Character. Thanks for the tip. :~)  
  
Author's Note - This is an INCREDIBLE short chapter. Why? I have a book bowl comming up, I have to read 2 books by weds. for it. Which means tomarro. I have to draw and lable all of europe. Study for a Algebra test and have to practice for the FCAT writing. Which I will take next year. Then, today really is my birthday, I have to keep up with an RPG, go shopping. Update my LJ. I am toooooo swamped.  
  
~~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
I got out of the Hospital wing the 26th. Snape wasn't happy about it. He made SURE that I was better. Protective bastard. So now Its precicly 2:33 am on April 27th. My Birthday. I WAS sleeping, until something hit my head. It was soft and fuzzy. This happened around 12:01. Offically my birthday. So I pulled what was soon discovered a stuffed animal off my face. There was a card, not signed. I could barly read it. The writing was all scribbly. Like.. a 8 yr old trying to write cursive. Squinting, I had fainally made out the words 'Sqeeze his left paw.' So thats what I did. Sqeezing the bear's paw made the bear go into a chourus of "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to you!" Which he sang twice. So I spent most of the time tring to find out who sent me the card. Around 1:30 am I started getting a migrain. It hurt so bad, I had to go down to the Hospital wing. Thats where I am now. To think, Being in the Hospital Wing on my Birthday! And who else would be there but Severus Snape himself? I asked him what he was doing there. He grunted. Then Madam Pomfrey came in and asked him what he was doing there. To which he replied "Tripped pver McGonagall on my nightly rounds. Just need a bit of a painkiller." To which Madam Pomfrey 'forced' (in my opion) him to lie down. Then she turned to me. "Head ach." I said, clutching my Birthday Bear tightly. When Snape saw the Birthday Bear, he just.. stared. At it. Gulped, then went back to Argueing with Madam Pomfrey while she foreced me to lie down. By the time all this happened my head was POUNDING! Really Really Badly. "Would yall just shut up!" I told Madam Pomfrey and Snape. It worked considerably.  
  
Well, Snape was in the bed next to me. Things wern't going well. The pregnant girl (Who now has given birth) parents were here.  
  
Around Lunch time Tiegha walked in. She carried a small box. This would prove to be intresting. "Happy Birthday best bud." She said, handing me the package. I opened it up to find.. a box of envolopes, some plain paper, and a purple Stamp. One Stamp. Thats it. "Well.. Thanks Tiegha.." I was totally bashed. This was all new. "How... Nice" I streched the word nice so Snape could hear it. He seem rather dis-pleased with Tiegha's gift to me. Oh Well, like I said, my life is FAR from perfect.  
  
Right when we were about to be served lunch, a rather large bird (Not an owl, more like oversized bat) flew through the window and dropped a rather large and rather heavy package on my stomach.  
  
Snape's eye-brow raised at the sight of the gift. I shrugged, and opened it. It was a Guitar. "This is new, A real gift." I said, strumming it. It sounded perfect. My hopes were diminished when I opened the card. I had to read it aloud-  
  
"Dear Christine,  
  
Congraduations on your sister's funeral. I hope that your job as a Chef goes well. Please except this gift as my appriciation for having a baby.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Uncle Yolanda."  
  
The look on Snape's face was priceless. "Who is Christine?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Christine is my 30 yr old sister, she manages a gas stasion in Florida, And she cannot have kids. Uncle Yolanda is my homo- sexual Uncle. He once was a she but she got a sex-change to be a he, then he married my aunt and had 4 kids." I explained. I shrugged. I got a Guitar. Why should I be sad that they forgot why they gave it to me? Well, I am a little hurt, but still.  
  
"Its the thought that counts." Snape said, before conguring up a 3 cheese SALAD along with a glass of milk. What is this guy, some sort of health nut? For a chocolate freak, these dishes do me no justice. Not to Self - NEVER let Snape make you lunch unless it includes something other than Vegitables and some sort of drink that doesn't mix.  
  
Snape was able to leave right after lunch. He fainally convinced Madam Pomfrey to let him go.  
  
Right before he left, he looked out the window by my bed and said "Happy Birthday" 


	7. Chapter 7, A short Chapter 'cus I needed...

Title - I Love You, Severus Snape

Author, Rating - See past chapters, I'm getting tired of typeing them.

Disclaimer - J.K.R owns the HP universe. I own me, Tiegha owns herself. Summer and Autumn and real people who own themselfs.

Author's Notes- Erm... ya.... nothing much to say.. yet.. 'cept sorry. Um.. thats 'bout it.

Will write more, promise. I didn't write much lately because I had to go to the docotors. I've been dizzy and they tested me for Diabetes and my blood pressure. I'm fine, but I"m on some sort of pill and multi-vitamins (which taste like sour milk if they dissolve! Ew!)

To my Reveiwes - Saddened} First of all, you spelled Shit wrong. Secondly, I will write more becuase I like to write, but thanks for suggesting stopping anyways.

Laura} Thanks for Beta-ing! Sorry though, I really couldn't wait anymore to put it up.

Coffee Luv and MORT} Intresting Good, or intresting bad?

dragonwing} Well, my teacher came back from the staff room high on weed, so I cussed her out. To think she was going to teach science on drugs. Also, Snape did send the teddy. :) Couldn't help myself with that one. Thanks.

Queen of Zan} You had to say 'Natzi'. Were studing that in school. tear. So, anywho, I have a beta reader now ((See above)).

I was so happy when I got out of the Hospital Wing I kissed my bed. I hate hospitals. I've seen to much of them in my life. I havn't seen much of Tiegha lately, and when I do see her, she is sobbing her eyes out. Weird... Creepy.. Scary.. All of the above. Yep.

I've been totally swamped with Home Work. Which is where I am now. Siting in the GCR (Gryffindor Common Room). Trying to finish a questionare about how cells change so Animagi (or whatever those people are called) can morph. Its really hard. McGonagall says it will help us prepare for N.E.W.T special courses. I'M ONLY IN 3RD YEAR for Pete's sake! When half the class made that point with me, McGonagall said (and I quote) "Yes, but this year we are offering prep N.E.W.T courses for 3rd year and up for those who chose to take them. The courses are worth extra credit also." I was out most of the time sick, and this could pull up my grade. So I'm taking the course.

I've also sent away for a book on how to play the Guitar. I think I'm digging a hole for myself with all the stuff I'm doing. I fainally did get the Tarot thing concoured though, Only I keep giving people the 'Devil' card. I really freaked out Autumn (another 3rd year) and her twin Summer.

Its pretty late in my opion. Oh, did I mention that my sister owled me that my mother is comming. My uptight, fruitcake of a mother is comming to see me. Heaven Help me. Have mercy.

I'm going to take a break form all my work now, I think. Maybe try that Guitar again. Too bad Uncle/Auntie Pete/Youlanda sent me a Guitar instead of a key-board. I used to be able to play the paino until I broke my wrist on some monkey-bars at the playground. I never touched a key since.

So.. erm.. oh yeah, we got a Quidditch Game Tomarro. Agenst Hufflepuff. Its probly going to rain also. So I suspect it will be intresting. Although I really don't take to sports. I LOVE flying, but I can't got too high or else my hight-o-phobia will kick in and I'll get stuck. Its happened before.

I've gotten into the habbit of hugging my bear when I get scared or lonely. Weird huh? I still havn't found out who gave it too me, but I will.

In other news, Hogsmead weekend comming up. I'm not going. Guess why? Mr. Meanie decided to give me dention with Filtch this weekend for all the profanity I used. AND for lieing to him. He still can't excapt that fact I did not lie! Grrr. Gets on my nerves.

Dumbledore is half-worried 'cuz we havn't heard from Moldie in a while (Modlie Voldie.) Personally, I think the bastard has backed off. But a never know. So.. er.. right. Back to my homework. Where was I? Oh yes,

The Book on Philisophical Theories on the Cell Structor of Animigi, pg. 235-

After the person has completed the cell departure the Deoxyribonuclicacid will have taken on the form of an animal cell stucture. In rarer cases the cell nuclus will become that of a plant cell. Those who are not quite ready to change can develope a strong case of sickle-cell animia.

In other senairos, the Deoxyribonuclicacid will split into two parts, creating two cells. The copy will be like that of Siamese twins, it will stick to its other. If eaither two of these thing should happen, since wizards/witchs are more powerful they will devolp the fleah eating desiaes.

Muggles can contract this sickness by a simple paper cut, making half-bloods harder to form.

picture here

Well, doesn't this seem.. intresting? I think its time for a study break.. yes.. Maybe I'll have some chocolate to settle my churning stomach...

-Later that night-

I really can't sleep. I want to take a walk, but I can't. Becuase its 'after hours.' Damn it damn it damn it. Tiegha is still crying, even in her sleep, unless shes not sleeping...

So, I DID get my home-work finished, with the help of Miss Hermione Granger who happens to be taking that course also. I say again - Damn it damn it damn it.

So, I've decided to sneak out. Good idea, right? Well, it seemed like it. So, here I go.

-10 minutes later, in the 3rd floor corridor-

Funny how you can get lost so easyly in the dark. I have no friggn' Idea where I am. I don't even know what I'm friggn' sitting on. Every 3 minutes I can hear footsteps. Boy.. isn't this the place to be? Yeah....right!

-A half hour later, back in the GCR-

Well, wasn't that fun? NOT! Worst experience of my life. I think I'll just curl up with my book ('You are So cursed' by Naomi Nash) and wait for tomarrow.

Quidditch Match. N.E.W.T group meeting. Potions class. DATDA (Defense Agenst the Dark Arts). So..sleepy...


End file.
